Lone Spider
by Armelle Vedette
Summary: Lone Spider. Hitori Kumo. Blasts from the past, lies, deceit, the Akatsuki, and unwanted romance. Itachi Uchiha,Deidara, and Kakashi Hatake.Rated M for future smut/lemons and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped!

**_Hi! Well, this is my first story I've ever written, and I feel proud! :3 I've had a lot of ideas, but I've never written them down, but I finally decided to give it a go. Sorry if it seems a bit rocky, this is my first time, but it'll get exciting. Sorry for the short first chapter though. They will get longer, I pinky promise. I've already written a bunch of chapters beforehand, so I just need to edit and upload them. Enjoy!_**

**Chapter 1: Kidnapped!**

Hitori gasped as she tripped over a root. "There's no reason running. You'll just be caught," called one of her pursuers. "Not over my dead body," Hitori muttered. She got up off the floor and continued running through the forest.

She gasped again as she felt something grab her leg and pull her down. Turning so she was leaning back on her elbows, she looked at her leg, and she saw a hand grabbing it, attached by strings of sorts leading back to the other pursuer's arm. His forearm was completely detached from his body. "Hey, you got her Kakuzu!" exclaimed the silver haired one. The one named Kakuzu grunted in response.

Hitori glared at them, receiving a smirk from the silver-headed one. "I don't like for things to take too long, Hidan. Let's hurry up and get her back to the base," Kakuzu said. "Yeah, yeah," Hidan whined.

Hitori quickly pulled out a kunai and stabbed the hand that was holding her leg, causing Kakuzu to let go and grunt in pain. She quickly stood up and turned, running as fast as she could. But, unfortunately, she had little energy left after being chased for hours.

"Gah!" Hidan exclaimed in frustration. Hitori's eyes shot open as she felt two arms grasp her waist firmly from behind. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Kakuzu with his arms forward, both arms detached. He swung his arms so Hitori was thrown upwards, hands still holding her waist firmly. He swung his arms again, causing her to crash to the ground, full force.

Hitori struggled to lift her head, overwhelmed with pain. As the uplifted dust cleared, she saw Kakuzu and Hidan standing above her, arms folded. "Damn you," she muttered, before being engulfed in darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: The Organization

**Chapter 2! Warnings for this chapter include violence and death threats. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: The Organization**

Hitori groaned as she felt a sharp pain shoot through her entire body. Her head shot up as she recalled the recent events that went underway. She looked around, finding herself in a bedroom, chained to the wall. She growled in anger.

Tilting her head closer to her chained arm, she reached for a bobby pin that was in her hair, bringing it to her teeth and bending it. With her teeth firm on the pin, she pulled her arm closer, trying to picklock open the chains. As she freed her right hand and was about to free the other, the door opened.

A blond man with his long bangs covering one eye entered and yelled as he saw her trying to get free. Hitori brought her right hand up to her face, forming a hand sign. Before the blond could react, little spiders swarmed throughout the room, exploding one by one. A spider crawled onto the chain on her left arm and she made it explode, releasing herself.

Before she ran out the door, she looked at the blond man on the floor. He appeared to be unconscious, and _slightly_ attractive, sprawled halfway through the doorway. Hitori shrugged, and as she was about to step over him through the door way, he grabbed her ankle, causing her to trip. He looked at her with such ferocity, it made her uncomfortable.

"What'd you just do, un?" he demanded.

She wasn't quite sure how to respond. "Um, tried to escape?"

"No, un! The jutsu!" he barked.

She smirked in response, a sparkle in her black eyes. "A jutsu I created called 100 Spiders…speaking of which…" She trailed off as she released more spiders, causing him to jump up in fear of being blown up. Hitori smirked as she got the chance to run away quickly jumping up and running through the hallway to her left, only looking back as she set off the explosion.

Hitori gasped in shock as she was hit in the back by…the beak of a large clay bird? She flew forward, but twisted her body and landed on her feet, reaching her hands down to stop herself from sliding. Standing in front of her was the blond man. "What? That explosion should've finished you off!" she thought aloud.

He smirked in response. "Nope. I'm a master of explosions myself, un," he said as he threw clay bombs towards her. She jumped back just in time; the ground in front of her was completely obliterated. She squinted her eyes in annoyance. Forming a plan to get away in her head, she looked past him and gasped. He curiously looked over his shoulder, causing Hitori to laugh as she jumped down the hole he had created. "Sucker," she sang.

He angrily followed her down the hole, muttering to himself. Around the corner, Hitori performed a camouflage jutsu, blending in with the rock wall, stifling a laugh as he ran by her furiously. She held her breath as he stopped running and turned back towards her direction, swearing he saw right through her jutsu. But, he just turned away and jogged down the hall.

Hitori sighed as she released her jutsu, cautiously walking down the hall in the opposite direction of the blond man. She thought she was in the clear, but spotted another man in the same type of cloak as Hidan, Kakuzu, and the blond man. _'Shit,' _she thought. Luckily, his back was turned to her and he was just past the turn in the hallway.

Hitori crept along the wall, as quiet as possible, and tried to slip past him into the hallway to the left. Right as she turned the corner, he looked over at her. He appeared to be wearing an orange mask that swirled into the hole for his right eye. "Oh, crap," she muttered.

"Hi!" he chirped. "Are you Hitori-san?"

Hitori, confused, stepped forward, letting her shoulders relax. "Who are you? How do you know who I am?"

The man in the mask clapped his hands together. "I'm Tobi, but you can call me Tobi-kun!" he giggled. Hitori raised an eyebrow. She didn't know much about the Akatsuki, but she did know that they were supposed to be psychotic, cold-blooded killers. Who _was_ this guy?

He turned away from her, motioning for her to follow him. "Leader-sama told me to bring you to him if I found you. And I did! Tobi is such a good boy!" Hitori sweat dropped as he hugged himself on the last comment. Cautiously, she followed him. They went through hallways, twisting this way and that, causing her to lose track of where they went.

Hitori finally saw a dim light at the end of the hallway. _'Could that be the exit?' _she thought hopefully. As they stepped into the room, she saw that is was just a large cavern. The ceilings must have been about a hundred feet high, the perimeter of the room being about a thousand. Through doorways at different points in the room, stepped out more men in the same cloaks. Hitori tensed, instinctively reaching for her leg weapons pouch. She was surprised to see it wasn't there. _'They must have taken it when they captured me. How come I didn't notice it was gone?'_ she thought to herself.

Atop a large rock pillar, a sudden hologram fizzled into existence. "Hitori Kumo, _Chrr_, finally we meet," spoke a deep, menacing voice, hologram crackling.

Hitori glared. "Who are you? What do you want from me?" she demanded, just as menacing, hiding her true fright.

A kunai hit the ground before her, causing her to jump back. "Show some respect," said a deep voice, coming from a man with raven hair and red eyes. _'An Uchiha, huh?' _she thought, noticing his Sharingan eyes. _'Itachi, no doubt. I wonder if he remembers me?'_

The man in the hologram cleared his throat, immediately catching everyone's attention. All of a sudden, the blond man stumbled in, panting. He immediately bowed, not noticing Hitori and Tobi in the middle of the room. "I apologize, Leader-sama. I was unable to-" He cut himself off as he looked up to see Tobi waving at him holding Hitori's left hand over her head.

"It's okay Deidara-sempai! I found her!" Tobi cheered. Deidara growled lowly and walked over to Tobi, standing by his side, looking up at the Leader's hologram.

Hitori cleared her throat, stealing everyone's attention. "Hey, yeah, I don't know if you noticed, but you didn't answer my question," she said, removing the hat she'd been wearing throughout this entire ordeal. Her bright red hair fell to her shoulders.

Deidara lightly gasped as he saw her in the light. _'She's magnificent, un. A true work of art,'_ he thought, looking past the dirt and bruises that littered her skin. "You are here, _Chrr_, because I want to recruit you," said the Leader's hologram.

"And if I say no?" she questioned. _'Oh, no. Bad move, un,'_ Deidara thought, nervously. "Well then I'm afraid you'd have to die," the Leader replied. In the blink of an eye, all of the members of the Akatsuki, excluding Tobi and Deidara, brandished their weapons. Hitori put up her hands. "Hey, hey. It was just a question," she paused. "And if I join the Akatsuki, what'll be in it for me?"

One of the men snickered. Hitori looked up to see that it was the silver haired man, Hidan. "What's in it for you? How 'bout world domination? Complete power of all the tailed demons?" he asked, arms raised to the sky.

Hitori, frowning, folded her arms, sweat dropping at his…melodramatic behavior. "Eh, doesn't really sound appealing to me," she said, tilting her head to the side. Deidara clenched his fists in fear for Hitori. "If you are not willing to join, we can force you. Or kill you; your decision," Leader-sama suggested, menacingly.

"Do it," Deidara muttered to Hitori out of the corner of his mouth. She looked at him questioningly. "Join, un. You don't want to go through what I had to when I refused to join, yeah. Just do it."

Hitori stared at him and then looked up at the leader. "Fine. I'll join." Deidara sighed in relief. "But on one condition." Deidara's ears perked up and he looked at her. "You don't act like you own me. I am my own person and shall come and go as I please." Hitori demanded, standing firm on her statement.

Leader-sama was quiet for a few moments and then his hologram flickered. "Very well. As long as you are loyal to this organization and help us reach our goals, I don't care what you do." Hitori nodded. "Welcome to our organization, Hitori Kumo."


	3. Chapter 3: Frustrating Partners

**Enjoy~!**

**Chapter 3: Frustrating Partners**

Deidara led Tobi and Hitori down a series of halls. "You should really watch you mouth, un," Deidara said, looking forward.

Hitori raised an eyebrow. "I'll speak however I want, thank you."

Tobi jumped up, latching himself onto Deidara's arm. "No fighting, please! Deidara-sempai, be happy we have a new partner!" Tobi pleaded. Deidara grunted, trying to shake Tobi off his arm, in response as Hitori tried to stifle her laughter.

Deidara stopped walking as soon as he got Tobi off and looked at Hitori. "And just what are you laughing at, un?" Deidara yelled.

Hitori smiled and placed an index finger on the tip of his nose. She moved in close to his face and said, "You guys are silly."

Deidara moved away from her as a light blush spread across his cheeks. "No. Tobi's an idiot, un," Deidara replied. Hitori laughed as Tobi tried to convince Deidara that he wasn't.

Tobi immediately stood up straight. "Since Tobi has to call Deidara-sempai 'sempai,' does Hitori-chan have to, too?" Tobi asked, causing Hitori to scoff. "I don't think so. Let's stick with Deidara," she replied. Deidara shrugged in response. "I'm probably stronger than him, anyways," she added, causing Deidara's eye to twitch.

After a few more minutes of walking and Tobi being punched by Deidara, the trio reached a set of doors. "Here we are," Deidara said. He opened the doors and they all stepped inside.

Hitori was surprised by the brightness and good taste of the room. After long hallways and rock walls, it was nice to see couches, canopy beds, desks, and a radio. There were three beds and couches, one yellow, one orange, and one red of each. The walls were black, but the room was brightened by ceiling lights and candles. The floor was just a cave floor, with different items scattered all over.

Hitori walked over to the desk and saw clay all over it. She poked the sticky substance and her wrist was immediately grabbed. She looked up to see it was Deidara. "Don't touch that, un," he said. "It's highly explosive, yeah?"

Hitori cocked an eyebrow. "You're warning _me_ about explosions? Oh, please. I'm the _master_ of explosions."

It was Deidara's turn to raise his eyebrow. "Is that so, un? Mind proving it to me?"

"Is that a challenge?" Hitori asked, smirking. Deidara's response was a simple smirk. Hitori grabbed Deidara by the collar and pulled him closer. "Bring it on bomber-boy."

As they left the base, they headed into the woods. Hitori looked around. _'This is the perfect time to escape,' _she thought. "Yes, finally Tobi can see Deidara-sempai's art!" Tobi exclaimed. Deidara rolled his eyes and reached into his pouch.

"Prepare to see true art!" Deidara said, pulling clay out. He formed it into birds with what appeared to be mouths on his hands, which flew off his hands high up into the sky before exploding. Hitori's scoff left him dumbfounded.

"That's not art," she simply stated, arms folded.

"Excuse me, un?" he choked out. She looked at him and repeated slowly, "That. Is. Not. Art." She rolled her eyes as his jaw dropped, taking a deep breath. "True art is something to behold, lasting as long as it possibly can, for everyone to admire. Art lasts a lifetime."

"You're wrong, un!" he stated, starting to get furious. "Art is a…bang!" he said, throwing more clay bombs into the air on the last word. Hitori shook her head and put her hands in front of her face, forming a sign. Instantly, the area was surrounded with different colored spiders, which were lifted into the air by Hitori's chakra, swirling and spinning in the sky in a multi-colored intricate design, a true instance of beauty.

Deidara gaped at the sight before him, but before he could say anything, the spiders exploded, first one by one in a circle, and then all of the rest in unison. Tobi was cheering in the background, trying to capture the falling sparks. Hitori smirked at Deidara's stunned face.

He turned to her and his face instantly dropped as he saw her smirking. He cleared his throat and put his hand in his pockets. "It's still not as good as my art, un," he muttered.

It was Hitori's turn to be dumbfounded. "Excuse me?"

"And what you just did was the complete opposite of what you said about art, un," he stated, arms folded. Hitori shook her head. "No, it wasn't. It was a true thing of beauty to behold, lasting as long as it possibly could." Deidara had no response to her logic.

Hitori bit her lip in thought and looked out into the woods. Deidara saw where she was looking and shook his head. "I wouldn't if I were you, un. There is no point in escaping; they'll find you no matter where you go, yeah," he said sadly.

Hitori looked at him shocked. "That wasn't what I was thinking," she said nervously. Deidara shrugged. "Sure it wasn't, un. Tobi, come on!" Deidara said, walking back towards the base. Tobi jogged to catch up with Deidara.

Deidara held up his hand over his head, waving it, back still to Hitori, walking away. "Do what you want, un. This conversation never happened, yeah?" Hitori simply stared at the two retreating bodies. Soon, they disappeared through the trees. Hitori bit her lip as she looked in the opposite direction of where Tobi and Deidara went. _'It's so easy,' _she thought. She looked down, pained, then made up her mind. She looked up, eyes filled with determination, and began walking.

Deidara looked up from playing with his clay as he heard the door open. He softly smiled. "Good to see you chose us, un," he said to Hitori. She grunted in response and sat down on the canopy bed covered with red silk sheets and sheer black curtains loosely draped over it. She laid down, head spinning. _'Why didn't I run?'_


	4. Chapter 4: We're All Works of Art

**Warnings include shower interupting, violent memories, and weak sexual content. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: We're All Works of Art**

Hitori groaned as she turned to her side, peeking her eye open. There were no windows or clocks, so she had no idea what time it was. Turning to her other side, she saw that Tobi and Deidara's beds were empty. She sat up and looked around. The room was much tidier then when she'd first arrived.

She swung her feet off the bed and stood up. A door to her left was open, so she poked her head in. It was a bathroom. She walked in slowly and stopped at the sink. She saw red, orange, and yellow toothbrushes in a cup on the counter. _'Is everything here color-coded?' _she thought, smiling. Looking up into the mirror, she was shocked by what she saw. Dirt and dust was smeared on her face, along with bruises and cuts.

"I should really get clean," she thought aloud, shaking her head. She peeled off her dirty clothes and stepped into the shower, steaming water coming from the spout.

Deidara sighed as he stepped into his and his partners' room and cracked his neck with a groan. _'I need a hot shower to relax, un,' _he thought. He heard the water already running, figuring Tobi had turned it on for him as he always does. Deidara stripped himself of all his clothes and wrapped a small towel around his waist, and stepped into the bathroom, softly closing the door.

He dropped his towel and walked over to the shower. Eyes closed in an attempt to relax, he pulled the shower curtain back. His eyes shot open as he heard a shriek, and saw Hitori covering herself with the shower curtain. Deidara turned bright red and looked away. "I-I'm sorry, un!" He soon realized he was completely bare and turned brighter red. Grabbing his towel, he quickly wrapped it around himself and ran out of the bathroom, to Kisame and Itachi's bedroom, closing the door, back pressed against the wall.

Kisame and Itachi looked up from the books and scrolls they were reading, and Kisame sweat dropped as he saw Deidara in only a towel. Deidara slid down the door, his face completely red. "Whoa! Close your legs!" Kisame shouted, clenching his eyes shut. Deidara quickly pressed his legs together.

Itachi simply glared at Deidara. "Would you mind explaining why you're in our room?" he asked, menacingly.

Deidara stuttered. "W-well, Itachi-san…I went to take a shower, but, Hitori-chan was already in there, un. A-and I didn't know," he finished, blushing.

"Wait, you mean the new chick?" Kisame asked. "You saw her-"

Kisame was cut off by Deidara. "N-no, un! She was covered." Kisame laughed and looked over to Itachi. "What do you think about that, Itachi-san?" Itachi didn't respond, but was lost in thought. _'Hitori,' _he thought. _'Where do I know her from?'_ Itachi looked at Deidara. "Hitori. What's her last name?"

Deidara looked confused. "Kumo. It means Spider or Cloud," he said. Itachi nodded slowly. _'Could it really be her?' _he thought.

After finishing her shower, Hitori found some makeup on the sink counter. _'This looks exactly like the stuff I had. Even the bag is the same. Did they really bring my stuff here?'_ she thought. She shrugged and applied eyeliner smoothly, and added gray and black eye shadow, creating a smoky effect. She painted her lips a hardly-noticeable pink and headed out the door.

She was surprised to find boxes full of her stuff in the room. There was a note on one of them: **Just because we kidnapped you, doesn't mean you can't have your possessions! ~TOBI**

Hitori sweat dropped. _'You're a real work of art, Tobi,' _she thought. She rummaged through the boxes and found a red tube top ending a couple inches above her naval and a long-sleeved black mesh shirt. She also found a pair of black jean shorts and knee high boots. After changing into them, she rummaged through the boxes, looking for her weapon, a long, sleek one-handed katana with a black hilt with a design of red vines wrapped around it. After thirty minutes of searching, she gave up, sighing.

Looking to her left, she saw that there was a cloak on her bed. It was just like the other members', but this one was more form fitting and less unflattering. She smiled as she put it on. After she made sure she looked decent, she stepped out of the room, and started wandering, but then was soon lost. "Ah, damn it! There's too many hallways!" she yelled, throwing up her arms in defeat.

"It's to confuse any intruders," said a voice behind her, startling her. "You clean up nice." She turned around and saw Kakuzu and Hidan standing there.

"Ah, shut up," Hitori said to Hidan, him smirked in response. "Follow us," Kakuzu said, walking away with Hidan. Hitori hesitated before following them.

"So, Hitori is it?" Hidan asked. She nodded. "Where are you from?" Kakuzu noticed her jaw tighten as they walked. "A village, in the Land of Wind. It was ruled by a royal family. The Kumo clan."

"Kumo? Isn't that your last name?" Kakuzu asked. Before Hitori could answer, she saw Tobi playing with her katana, stabbing the air, in the room they had reached.

"Tobi!" she yelled, tackling him. She sat on top of him, trying to grab her katana, but Tobi held it out of her reach, giggling. Hidan and Kakuzu simply watched, amused. Soon after, Itachi and Kisame walked in. Kisame looked over at the two on the floor, sweat dropping. "What's going on there?" he asked, turning to Kakuzu. "Tobi took her katana, I think," he replied. Itachi kept his eyes on Tobi and Hitori.

Hitori hit Tobi on the head. "Give it here, ya' little bugger!" she yelled. Itachi breathlessly gasped as he was hit by sudden memories.

_Itachi looked around as he jumped over the rooftops with his ANBU squad. "The distress signal came from around here," Itachi called over his shoulder. They all nodded in response. Itachi suddenly stopped and gasped at the sight before him. It was a dark night , but there were lanterns hanging from every possible place. There was a large crowd off people, surrounding a large wooden cross. Tied to the cross was a beaten up girl, about his age. She was hurt and losing blood, fast._

_"A prophecy came to us, before this child's birth! She stated that this clan will perish at the hands of a red-haired girl!" A large man wearing a crown shouted. "We thought it ridiculous, no single person could have red hair in our raven-haired royal family! Completely impossible! But look!" All of the people gasped as he removed the hat she was wearing. Her red tresses fell from atop her head. "Now we rid ourselves of my daughter, this demon!" he yelled._

_The large man picked up a katana with a black and red hilt with both hands. He got a firm grip and plunged the sword into her stomach. The girl closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the pain, but it never came. She opened them and saw her father's hand with a kunai in it, yelling in pain. "See what this witch is doing?" he yelled out. The people of the mob all picked up their weapons, ready to attack. The ANBU finally stepped in, eliminating all people in sight. As they were doing that, Itachi ran up to the girl, and untied her. She fell, but before she could hit the ground, he caught her. He helped her stand, and then picked up the katana that was on the floor. She attempted to punch him in the head, only to have her hand caught by his, and reached for the katana. "Give it here ya' little bugger!" she yelled._

Tobi wiggled his way out of underneath her and ran away, giggling. Hitori growled and got off the ground, dusting herself off. She made a hand sign, and a large swarm of spiders instantly appeared, shocking Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, and Hidan. The swarm completely engulfed Tobi and pulled him back to Hitori.

After the swarm dispersed, Tobi was sitting on the floor, rubbing his head. Hitori hit him again and took her katana out of his hand.

_"Who are you?" he asked. She snarled at him and said, "Hitori Kumo. In line for the royal throne." Itachi looked around and sighed. "Doesn't look like it," he replied. Hitori frowned and looked away. Itachi held out the katana to her. She grabbed it and looked at him. "Who are you?" she asked. "Me? I'm Itachi Uchiha, captain of this squad of ANBU," he replied. She nodded. "Well, thanks Itachi Uchiha, but I won't be needing you anymore," she said, walking away._

_"Wait!" he called. "That distress signal. How did you send it?" Hitori looked confused, but then realization hit her like a train. "My mother," she whispered, and stopped walking. "She must've done it. She died two days ago. Her last words were, 'Don't worry. Help is coming.' I didn't know what she meant by that." she slowly trailed off. She shook her head, and continued walking. "What about your wounds?" Itachi called from behind her. She held up her hand and waved once, never turning around. "I'll be fine," she said._

_'I never saw her again after that,' _Itachi thought. Itachi looked up to see Tobi tackle Hitori, laughing. Itachi instinctively flash stepped behind Tobi and lifted him up from the back of his collar. "Way to ruin our fun, Uchiha," Hitori said, standing up. Itachi released Tobi and Tobi fixed his cloak. "Sorry Tobi isn't boring like Itachi-san and the others!" Tobi said, but cowered behind Hitori when Itachi had glared at him.

Hitori laughed and patted Tobi's head as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Tobi-kun, where's sempai?" she asked. Tobi shrugged. "Tobi shall find him!" he exclaimed, pointing his index finger, arm outstretched, at the sky. Everyone sweat dropped as he ran into a wall before leaving.

"Deidara is away on a mission," Itachi said. Hitori smirked. "I know," she replied. She twirled her katana in the air, flawlessly catching it by the hilt. Itachi stared at the katana. "I've seen that before," he thought aloud. Hitori tilted her head and smirked. "Oh really? I stole this from a red-headed girl, years back." Hitori rolled her eyes. "And then I stole her face!" Hitori grinned mischievously, pointing to her face. Itachi looked shocked. "Just kidding! It's mine," Hitori said, grinning.

Itachi sighed. "So, it is you?" Hitori smirked again. "I have no idea what you're talking about, ya' little bugger," she said, winking.

Hitori sighed and flopped onto her bed after a long day of doing nothing. Tobi and Deidara were gone, and wouldn't be back for a while, so now she was all alone. She stood up and walked over to Deidara's clay. Picking up a lump, she formed it into a spider, and then smiled. She set it down on the desk and wiped her hands.

She turned around when she heard the door squeak open. "Itachi? What are you doing here?" she asked. "Why don't you refer to me as '-san' as everyone else?" he asked, stepping forward.

Hitori shrugged. "I'm not into formalities, Uchiha. And besides, I don't think of you as more important or stronger than me," she taunted. Itachi pushed her against the wall, holding her wrists above her head. "Is that so?" he asked, menacingly.

She smirked as she twisted her body and had Itachi against the wall, wrists above _his_ head. "Yes, it is," she replied. She tilted her head, tauntingly. "What are you going to do about it?"

Itachi grunted and flash stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Teach you some respect," he growled. Hitori, surprised, gasped lightly as he started to trail kisses down her neck, biting her lip as he sucked on her soft spot. She slowly removed his hands from his waist, and turned around so they were face-to-face. Hitori noticed a light blush creep across his face.

She rested her hands on his shoulders and pulled him in for a soft, but sensual, kiss. Their lips started to move in sync, accelerating slowly. Itachi bit her lower lip, asking for entrance, which she gave. His tongue slipped into her mouth and wrestled with hers.

Itachi pushed her up against the wall, lifting her, and she wrapped her legs around him, getting as close as she could. After some minutes, Itachi pulled away, both of them gasping for air. Itachi's eyes flared with confusion as he set Hitori down on the floor. He cleared his throat and looked away. "I have to perform some tasks for Leader-sama," he said. He nodded once to Hitori before quickly leaving the room, shutting the door softly behind himself.

Hitori touched her lips softly and looked up. _'So I have power over him?' _Hitori thought, remembering the look in his eyes. She smirked as she thought, _'Good.'_


End file.
